


Love you too

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "'...Absolutely! Listen, I need to go now, but I’ll see you next week, okay?' Max said as Dan heard some talking in the background.'Alright, see you then Maxy, love you.' Dan said as he hung up the phone.Wait… what?!"Or, in which Dan accidentally tells Max he loves him over the phone and awkwardness and fluff ensues





	Love you too

**Author's Note:**

> Requests always welcome :)  
> Kuddos and comments appreciated :D  
> Cheers!

To say Dan’s feelings for Max had turned out differently than expected were an understatement. It was a blurry line between were he had seen Max as just his friend and teammate, and where he had started to develop a crush, and quite a bad one at that. He tried not to show, but he had the distinct feeling Max could see right through his façade of smiles and jokes. 

Every once in a while, when Max thought no one was looking, or it wouldn’t be noticed by too many people, there were a little more touches and flirty jokes than what Dan would consider ‘just friends’. Still, Dan didn’t take any action, this wouldn’t be the first time he took hints the wrong way. So aside from his maybe not so subtle glances every once in a while, he didn’t show his feelings towards Max. 

~~~ 

“Max! You must be lonely without me! How’s Monaco?” Dan said with a laugh as he put his phone on speaker. He heard Max chuckle on the other side of the line.

“Yeah, I miss you so much, my life is so empty without you.” Max snickered. “But Monaco’s not bad, nothing’s better than a holiday every once in a while. How are you?” 

“Not too bad actually.” Dan said with another laugh, smiling to himself as he heard Max laughing as well. “You’ll be in the factory as well next week right?” Dan asked as he looked at his trainer putting up new exercises for him outside. 

“Absolutely! Listen, I need to go now, but I’ll see you next week, okay?” Max said as Dan heard some talking in the background. 

“Alright, see you then Maxy, love you.” Dan said as he hung up the phone.

Wait… what?

Dan felt his heart basically stop beating for a moment. He had just told Max he loved him. He paced anxiously around the room, trying to come up with an excuse. He was pretty certain Max would just see it as a joke, but a small part of him doubted he could get away with this. 

His phone gave a text alert.

\- Love you too ;) <3 – M

A smile tugged at his lips, but at the same time it only confused him even more. Was the message sarcastic, or did Max really mean it as well? 

For the next week, Dan continued to feel nervous every single time he thought of Max. He didn’t try to contact him again, knowing he would probably just make a fool out of himself.

He had been counting down the days until he had to fly to the factory, where he would see Max again. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he saw his teammate, if Max would even acknowledge the phone call, but he just wanted to get it over with, the suspense was killing him.

 

“Dan! You’re late again.” Max called out, walking over and pulling Dan into a quick hug. Dan hugged back but still felt antsy. Max pulled back after pressing a quick kiss to Dan’s cheek, making Dan blush heavily. Max grinned, a combination of amused and proud at himself.

“You okay there, Dan?” he said, one eyebrow raising in amusement.

“Uh, yeah, just fine… thanks…” Dan didn’t feel nearly as confident as he normally did, and knew it was showing as Max took his hand, tugging him along the hall as he smiled gently at him.

“Come on, let’s talk somewhere else.” 

Max pulled him into an empty conference room, leaning back against one of the tables as Dan stood awkwardly near the door. 

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Dan said, swallowing nervously. Max gave him a knowing look.

“I think you know.” Max said, stepping closer. Dan managed a laugh and shrugged.

“I don’t…” it came out less unsure then what he had hoped, his breathing hitching as Max stepped even closer. Max hummed, standing close enough for Dan to feel his breath on his face. 

“Someone, I won’t disclose any name, said he loved me over the phone, and before you start, I don’t think he was joking, because said guy is about as subtle as a brick.” Max said teasingly, his hand brushing against Dan’s arm, whose blush had deepened even more.

“I… ehh…” Dan’s eyes fell to Max’s lips and then back at his eyes, which were still sparkling in amusement. 

Max’s hand moved from Dan’s arm to his neck, pulling him in closer. He waited for a second, searching Dan’s eyes to make sure he was okay.

Dan sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as his lips lightly brushed Max’s. Max deepened the kiss as Dan’s hand came up to his cheek. 

Finally pulling back as oxygen became sparse, Dan grinned.

“How long have you known?” he asked breathlessly. A smiled tugged on Max’s lips.

“Too long, you’re pretty obvious when it comes to your feelings.” Max said as Dan’s arm wrapped around his waist.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Dan asked, slightly embarrassed now. Max chuckled.

“You were quite adorable, thinking you could hide it. And I didn’t know how to tell you to be honest.” Max grinned, pressing another kiss to Dan’s lips 

“But I’m glad you told me, even though you clearly didn’t mean to.”


End file.
